A mysterious being
by Passionate Ballerina
Summary: Clarissa Fray is ready to forget. She is ready to start a fresh. As the school year begins, she finds herself slowly being able to forget her past. Wrapped up in the rush of being a first year art student at Idris University, New York, she fails to notice the looks of the eyes following her every move. That is until it is too late.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Clary POV:

As I approached the large, marble steps, my heart began to flutter. This was it. The day my life would change. No longer was I the little red head who relied solely on her mum and step dad. No longer was I the girl that everyone stared at in the lunch hall. I was a new person. I was Clary Fray.

With all that motivation, I attacked the stairs, taking two at a time. I was in no rush, but the suit case I carried in my left hand was extremely heavy. In my right arm I bared the items of art.

"Clary, wait!" I turned around to look at the bottom of the stairs and saw my mother, Jocelyn Fray. She was also carrying my endless supply of paint, paint brushes and canvases. – What can I say? I am an art student after all, well okay, first year art student, but still. - As she reached me she paused regaining her breath. "Sorry mum, I got kind of carried away; you know all the thrill of actually being here." My mother looked at me with her piercing green eyes – something I had also inherited along with her auburn, red hair that anyone could spot if they were in a 100 mile radius. – "That's okay darling, where is Luke." Ah, Luke my Step-dad. I had nothing against him, heck it was the opposite, I completely and utterly adored him. He was the perfect dad, and husband. "Right here," Luke said.

The three of us walked past the humongous wooden doors. And when I say humongous, I mean it, I may be small but theses doors where at least the size of Mount Everest. Putting my things on the soft, red carpet. I looked up and was awe. This place was better than I thought it would be. My mother put her hand on the small of my back. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded still in shock of the beauty of the room. To think this was just the entrance. A wave of excitement splashed over me. "Now are you sure you have everything?" Luke asked. I nodded "Positive." Picking up my things we walked up to the large counter placed in the middle of the room.

The lady who sat behind the counter looked up. She had mid-length grey hair, and a small fame for a body. She may have looked old and frail, but boy was I wrong. Her piercing black eyes sent a shiver down my back. "How can I help you?" "My name is Clarissa Fray; I'm here for the Pablo art program." Pablo Picasso was an artist, the university always named their art courses after a famous artist, last year it was Vincent Van Gough. She looked me up and down and then went to retrieve something from the back.

When she came back she was holding a folder. "Room 958." She handed me a card with my name, a passport size photo of me on, the number 958 and "the property of Idris University". I sighed "urm thanks I guess." Walking over to the elevators I scanned the room again. A tall figure with hair as gold as the sun, stood with his back to me. As I walked into the elevators he turned around and looked me in the eyes.


	2. A new roomate

Chapter 2: A new roommate

Clary POV

Walking down the maze of a corridor, my thoughts ran back to the mysterious blonde. With his golden eyes, long golden flock for hair, the most angelic features, my hand twitched. I knew what this meant. I wanted to draw. And apparently I wanted to draw the guy who was directly 9 floors beneath me.

We approached the room 958. I slid my card into the door handle, just as the door creaked open, I heard a laugh coming from the direction of the elevator. It was one of those fake but evil laughs. The one that sent a shiver down your spine, made the hair on your arm rise and goose bumps suddenly appear. I locked eyes with a girl, who was tall and slim. Her skin was milk white, but had visible streaks of green. Her hair was blonde again with a green tint. Her arm locked around a boy with long black hair and leaf green eyes. As we locked eyes, I saw she had blue eyes with no whites, or pupils. She smiled, clearly showing sharp teeth, gave a devilish wave further showing her long pointed, red painted nails.

Walking into my room, I shivered. – what was up with this place? I had only been here for an hour and I had at least shivered more than 3 times. – I stopped abruptly at the foot of the door. I said room right? Yeah, I thought I was going to get a small sized bedroom. But was I wrong. This was no room. This was an apartment! I walked to the centre of the room. A long L-shaped cream, leather sofa was placed in the middle of the open planned room, along with a 65 inch T.V. Jumping up and down, I ran with a slight jump to my step over to the ceiling to floor covered glass wall. The view of New York wa G. My hand twitched again. I knew for definite that I would be drawing this. I jumped up the stairs, upstairs was yet again an open planned room this time with a king size bed in the middle of the room pushed up against the wall. The celling to floor glass repeating itself. I could see my mum and Luke down at the bottom.

The door opened. I looked over the banister, and saw a girl with long ink black hair, and dark brown gold- flecked eyes. As I walked down the stairs, she was even taller, about 5.9 inches tall. She wore a black dress that stopped about mid-thigh, with a black leather jacket and black ankle lace up boots. I walked up to her in awe. She was strikingly beautiful. She looked at me, smiled and almost jumped into my arms. Squealing she said "I am Isabelle Lightwood, and I just know that we are going to be the best of friends!" I stood with my arms by myside, squashed in her embrace. I was glad to have such a nice, cool, pretty, girly roommate, but I couldn't help but think how different we were.


	3. Rude Much!

**A/N: Okay, there was a bit in the last chapter, when Clary said the room was amazing, but it didn't come up for some reason … sorry. Anyways here is chapter 3. **

Chapter 3: Rude Much!

Clary POV

As Isabelle let go of me I stepped back regaining any oxygen available. She looked down at me expecting something. "Oh, right, well my name is Clarissa Fray, but please call me Clary." Isabelle squealed again. "I'm so excited! What's your major?" "Art" I replied, "Yours?" "Fashion design." She said squealing again. Mum and Luke came around the corner from where they had been exploring. "Clary, what's with all the squealing?" Luke asked. They both stopped when the saw Isabelle. She smiled at them, flipped her hair over her shoulder, ran up to them both and hugged them. "Mum, Luke, this is Isabelle Lightwood, and it seems as if she is my new roommate."

A few hours later, Mum and Luke had both left. Isabelle came running into the kitchen. "By the angel, this place i G" gesturing her hands upwards. I laughed, "I said the exact same thing." "Ha, see I told you, best of friends!" she said pointing back and forth between us. "So, urrrmm, which room did you want?" I looked up at her, I weighed my options, the room upstairs went on to cover the whole floor, developing into a bathroom, a walk in wardrobe, an own private study, and a further private library showing the beautiful view over New York. The other room was smaller, but it was still spacious, with a en-suite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe, it was mainly cream furnished with white walls. I loved the room upstairs it was so private, but Isabelle seemed like the type of girl who wanted space. " I was thinking the white room." Her face slumped. "Really?" She questioned. "Yeah," I lied, "why?" " Oh well, because I kind of wanted that room." " Really? I thought you would want the big room, that's why I said the other." "Oh, no way the white room is soooo much better." "Okay then, I'll take upstairs room." "Oh thank you Clary" jumping to give me a hug yet again.

A few hours later, Isabelle had gone to get her brothers to help her unpack. Not wanting to get in the way I decided to go and do some grocery shopping.

It was a chilly day for autumn in New York, walking back, I had two carrier bags of food in each hand, my hood up covering my eyes, and my earphones in, blissfully unaware of my surroundings.

Oomph. I bumped into a guy who was tall, had a strong build, eyes as back as coal. He had a large nose, black hair and a crocked grin. At first I thought this guy was good looking. But then, "Watch where you are going Midge!" He barged past me stepping on some apples I had bought that where scattered along the floor and stalked off. How rude! I mean it's not like it was my fault only. Yes, I wasn't aware of where I was walking but, still the guy would have clearly seen me and could have moved out of my way. Everybody else managed. Annoyed, I picked up what I could savage of groceries and headed back to campus.


	4. A new acquantis

Chapter 4: A new acquaints

Clary POV

Pushing the door open with my back I bumped into what felt like a tall, long, lean body. Turning around, to look directly into yellow-green cat like eyes with vertical pupils. He had a somewhat Asian appearance, and black hair. He grinned, and took the bags off me. "Ah, you must be Clarissa." "Just Clary." I replied. "Well okay, Just Clary" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers as he put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Names Magnus," holding his hand out. I looked at him, only just realising what he was wearing, - black skinny jeans, with black pointed leather shoes, a plain white t-shirt, topped with a very gold, very sparkly sequined blazer. - It was very stylish, but too much sparkle if you asked me. I took his hand and shook it, giving a slight smirk. Just then Isabelle came hoping into the room. "Oh Clary, there you are! And you've met Magnus, great that saves me introducing you two." Turning to look at Magnus, I said "are you her brother?" He let out a laugh so loud, I bet people in down town Manhattan would have heard him. Isabelle laughed as well "Clary, do you genially think that I resemble this?" gesturing her hands to Magnus, like a magician's apprentice. "I take offence Iz! Who would not want to look like this?" Magnus said placing two hand on his chin and batting his long eye lashes. I laughed. "No, it's just, that you said you were going to get your brothers to help you." Sighing, Isabelle put both hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "Okay Clary, if you say so. Now can we get back to the important bit? The reason I was running frantically around looking for you?" "And the reason why I'm here!" Magnus said sticking his hand up to wave at me. "Okay, errrr, what is so important then Iz?" She squealed, "You, my dear Clary are in for a treat of a lifetime!" "Huh?" I said still puzzled, "You're getting a makeover!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is wrong with my look? I like it and its practical." I looked down at what I was wearing, -ripped black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a red, black and white flannelled shirt wrapped around my waist. - "Yes, Clary, there is nothing wrong what you're wearing now, but it's not practical for later." "Later?" I questioned yet again. "Yes, later, as in we are going out." Iz, said grabbing my arm and dragging me to her room. "Going out where?" "Pandemonium!" she said jumping up and down. "Iz, you do know that Pandemonium is like the most exclusive club going, like only celebrities can go there? There are ques, upon ques, waiting list, upon waiting lists, just to be able to get in." "Yes, Clary I am well aware of Pandemonium's status" "And how exactly, do you expect us to get in there?" I said. "I know people." "Know people?" I asked. "She means me." Magnus said appearing out of nowhere. "My parents own it." "Seriously?" I squealed. "I've been trying to get even remotely close to the door outside, but have failed, Oh so many times." "Like Iz said, treat of a lifetime! Now move along, we have work to do!" Slapping my behind and shoving me into Iz's room.


	5. The Makeover

Chapter 5: The makeover.

Clary's POV

Standing in Isabelle's walk in wardrobe, I felt incredibly small, no wonder Isabelle had wanted this room, the walk in wardrobe was like 10 times the size of the bathroom down the corridor, and somehow she had managed to make the room look even bigger by adding more things.

Standing over in the corner, Isabelle, and Magnus both threw a mountain of clothes at me. When they had finally finished Isabelle turned around "Well go on then, try them on." As I turned to walk into her bathroom she shouted, "Clary where are you going?" "To the bathroom." "Why?" Isabelle said putting her hands on her hips. "To change." "Clary, its fine you can try them on here." I looked up at her and then looked at Magnus. He looked at me a laughed. "Don't worry Clary, I'm playing for the other team." "Ohhh," I said. "Still, I don't exactly feel like changing here." – it wasn't that I wasn't comfortable with the two, I just didn't want them to see the scars. - "FINE!" Isabelle huffed pushing me towards the bathroom. "But you have to show us every dress you try on, and you are trying them ALL on." Sighing I went to change.

What felt like 3000 dresses later, I came across a short black dress , it was tight at the top, then lose at the bottom stopping about mid-thigh. It had a few sequins on, and a low back. Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Magnus straightening his hair, and Isabelle doing her make up. They both turned around and gasped. "That's the dress." They both said at the same time. "I don't know guys, it's just not me." "But just think, add some make up, accessories and let this wild bunch of curls lose! Erghh Clary you have the potential to break hearts!" Magnus said as he pulled my hair out of its messy bun. Isabelle nodded. Dragging me over to Isabelle's make up table – yes, I said makeup table, she has a desk purely for makeup – and sitting me down, Magnus handed me my IPod. "Put these in, and turn it up, Loud." He suggested. I smiled, I had only known him for what a minimum of 2 hours, but it felt like I had known him all my life. I put my earphones in and closed my eyes, allowing them to do as they pleased.

3 and a half hours later, my earphones where ripped out from my ears. "Clary, dear we are ready to leave." I looked at the clock it read 8:30 pm, looking back at Magnus, I noticed he had changed. He now wore, a plain white, button up shirt, with a black, obviously sequined blazer. Along with black leather trousers. His hair was styled and had glitter in it. His face had become more dynamic. He had put some eye-liner around his eyes, to define them, and added some more glitter. As I stood up, Isabelle strolled in to the room. She looked like she had just stepped off the run way! She wore a cream laced, long sleeve dress, which stopped mid-thigh at the front, but carried on long at the back. She wore a black sachet around her tummy, fishnet tights, and what looked like 7 inch heels. Her hair down, long and straight, her make-up was minimal but bold at the same time. She smiled at me and said. "Cars downstairs. Let's go."


	6. The Red Head

Chapter 6: The Red head.

Clary POV

We walked up to the bouncers. "Magnus, Iz…, and who is this fiery red head?" "This is Clary. Attempt to flirt with her and I will personally fire you." Magnus said walking through. As we walked through the doors, I heard someone shout "I LOVE YOU ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD." Iz, smiled. "Aww, how nice." Magnus turned to me and said, "Clary, you look stunning, but be careful with the bouncers. Avoid them at all costs.., you know what bouncers are like…, always trying to get on you. It's disgusting."

Inside, was the most beautiful site I had ever seen. It was so alive. The music was so loud, it vibrated off the walls. Smoke from the smoke machine, and lights added more effect. "Well, hello there...," a middle aged guy said to me as we walked down the steps. "Move it snot face" Iz said. I cringed. I was not used to being the centre of attention, but so far I was not enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Jace's POV<p>

Sighing I went up to the bar. "Rat Boy! Jack Daniels." Waiting for rat boy to make my order, I turned to face the dance floor. Alec had gone off somewhere. Sighing, I noticed a flame of red hair in a booth by the corner. I looked closely. It was the same red head that I had seen back at the uni reception. She looked even more beautiful then she had several hours ago. And that dress was doing wonders for her as it complimented her figure well. She seemed to be sat with the oh so famous, Isabelle Lightwood, and Magnus Bane. Hmph. I thought Alec had said that Isabelle had too much unpacking to do and that she wouldn't be joining us tonight.

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

I had, had, several encounters with drunken men. It was amusing to watch how desperate they became with a little alcohol in their system. I mean they came up with these cheesy chat up lines. One went as far to ask "Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes" twice! The same guy asked me the same question twice. Let's just say that did not end well. I danced with a few, who I thought were not too intoxicated. Sighing I checked my phone. 12:30. It wasn't that late. But I had class in 8 hours. I walked up to the bar. "Hey, what can I get ya?" asked the bartender. "Urmmm, I'll just have a coke and vodka please?" he nodded. He didn't seem like the type of guy to be a bartender. I mean he was good looking. He had coffee brown hair and eyes. But he also carried this nerdy, gamers Arora. It was kind of cute. "Here you go. So I haven't seen you here before. You new to town?" "Urmm, not really. I'm from Manhattan. I've been trying to get in here for ages. But this place is so exclusive." "Haha, I know what you mean. Names Simon." We got to talking. Simon seemed nice, - not really boyfriend material, but more like a brother - and we had a lot in common. Which was a bonus. I took a napkin and wrote down my number. I handed it to him. "It would be nice to hang out."

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

On the dance floor, I danced with a girl who had long scarlet hair, and blue eyes, as clear as glass. I saw the red head over at the bar and decided it was time for a drink. The girl seemed to be in a conversation with rat boy. My hands clenched, why was she speaking to rat boy? As I approached her, I heard her laugh, it was the most musical laugh I had ever heard. Standing behind her the girl seemed so much more, angelic. Her red, curly hair stood out in the dark, as if she felt my presence – I mean like who could miss me right? – she turned around and looked at me her green eyes piercing my skin. Expecting her to fall into my arms, I gave her my signature smirk. "May I help you?" she asked. I frowned. Not what I was expecting. "Well…, if you are offering, I would like a Jack Daniels." She laughed. "Yeah, okay, good luck with that." She got up, and walked away. Annoyed, I shouted back, "My drink?" She winked at me and walked in the direction of the ladies room. I slumped down on the bar stool. No girl had ever walked away from me. Nor rejected the idea of buying me a drink. Every girl almost begged for my attention. But yet, this red head had done completely that. Walked off. "Wow. The famous Jace Herondale speechless for once!" "Shut up Rat Boy."

" Jheeze, what's burst your bubble?" I looked up to see my adoptive sister. "Well hello Isabelle. Finished unpacking have we?" She smiled whilst sucking on the straw of her drink. "Who's your new friend?" She took a step towards me. "Stay away from her Jace. Or you will be sorry!" "Iz, you should know by now, if you tell me to not do something, I'm gonna do it anyway." She gulped, leaving her empty glass and a $20 bill, she stalked off.

* * *

><p>Isabelle POV.<p>

I smirked as I walked away from Jace. He had no idea what he was in for. I saw the way Clary had rejected him, and it totally bruised his ego. Laughing I went to retrieve Magnus and Clary. See the plan is to make Jace go after Clary, clearly Clary hates egotistical jerks, and Jace was exactly that. Jace had been so wounded by her rejection he was actually speechless. If anyone could bring my brother down from whatever cloud he was riding on, it was clearly Clary.

Clary saw me and ran up to me, "finally, can we go home now? My feet kill." I looked at my phone. It was 2:30 in the morning. "Sure, we have class tomorrow morning so we better get home. Where's Magnus?" "I don't know." Just then, I saw my brother, and a very sparkly figure leave the club. "It seems as if Magnus has left." I told Clary as I read the text message on my phone. Sighing, I grabbed her arm and we left, being careful, to make sure Jace saw me leaving with Clary.


	7. The first day

Chapter 7: The first day.

Mystery POV

I watched as the red head was dragged out of the club by her friend. I could have made a move on her, but I was under strict orders that I was not to make any contact. There was a plan, and a schedule. Each of us taking turns watching her every move. I didn't know the girl, nor did I intend to. I was offered a promise, something that no one had offered me before, because they said that it was not possible. Downing the rest of my drink I tossed the bill at the bar tender and walked to meet my correspondent.

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" Erghhh. Checking my phone, I had a miss call from mum, and my brother Jonathan. 6:30. Who would wake me up at this hour? "Clary you have 10 minutes to be washed, hair and teeth brushed! Capuche?" Rolling over, I saw Isabelle standing, with her hands on her hips glaring at me. "I said capuche?" "Yeah, yeah sure, whatever Iz" I moaned. She turned to head down the stairs. "I mean it Clary, 8 minutes and counting!" groaning I got up feeling dizzy and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>By 8:00 Isabelle had me dressed and styled. Entering the elevator, I realised I had forgotten my student badge, I ran out the elevator shouting to Iz that I would meet her downstairs. Oomph. My head ran straight into a cold, hard figure, and then hit the floor. "What a surprise to see you here Red." Holding out a hand. I looked up, and rejected his offer. "There is no surprise about it JERK!" He flashed me a perfect smile. I glared at him. "How could someone who was as good looking as he was be such a compulsive, self-centred, egotistical jerk? It frustrated me. People like him, walking around like they own the place!" "Sugar, did I just say that out loud?" I looked up at the blonde figure. His grin seemed to have widened. "So you think I am good looking?" "No, I said you were a compulsive, self-centred, egotistical jerk!" Just then my phone rang. "Clarissa Fray! Where the hell are you?! If you are not out of the elevator in 2 minutes I will come up there personally dragging you by that red, curly hair of yours!" Isabelle hung up before I could answer. "Well. I am sure it has been a pleasure for you to bump in to me. But I must go. Goodbye Clarissa!" "Don't call me that!" I spat. He smiled and walked into the elevator. Great now the jerk knew my name. I ran back to my room. Unaware of the blue eyes following me.<p>

"Finally! How long does it take you just to get a student badge, which by the way was right next to the door!" I sighed. "Sorry Iz. I got caught up." "I'm sure you did! Anyway, I am off to Textiles. I'll see you at lunch!" Off Iz went. Great, now Isabelle was annoyed with me all because off that egotistical jerk. Sighing I headed off in the other direction to the art studio. Con: I had a lesson at 8:30 on a Monday morning, on the other side of campus. Pro: It was Painting. So I guess I didn't mind. And then I was done for the day. Walking across campus, I met eyes with the same leaf green eyes I had seen on the first day. He glared at me and carried on walking. Sighing, this is going to be a long year.

First lesson came and went. I had no more lessons today, so I decided to go back to the room to draw. Sitting in the my private library, I sketched the view of New York. I zoned out. Just emptying my emotions into the sketch. Allowing my hand to do as it wished. "Ring ring, Ring ring." I jumped at the noise of my phone ringing. Probably just Isabelle again. "Yes Isabelle?" "*cough* urmm this isn't Isabelle. Its Simon. From Pandemonium." "OHHHH, hi Simon. How can I help you?" "urmmm, well. I was wondering if you wanted to, urmm, meet me at Java Jones in like 10?"

**A/N: So, who do you think the mystery POV is? & OMG… Christmas is so close! Who's excited?**


	8. Java Jones

Chapter 8: Java Jones.

Clary POV

Walking into Java Jones I spotted Simon. "Hey, Simon." He looked up from his glasses. "Hey Clary, do you want anything?" "Urmm, that's okay. My order is quite complicated, so I'll just get it myself." "Suit yourself." After ordering my coffee I saw a girl who was half Asian, had curved check bones, a pointed chin, dark brown almond shaped eyes and straight, dark brown hair enter. "You must be Clary." "Urmmm, I don't believe we've met?" "Oh, Aline Penhallow. My family are very close friends with the Lightwoods." "Ohh." "Yes, Isabelle has mentioned so much about you." I laughed, "well, it was nice meeting you Aline. I'm actually with a friend right now." Pointing to Simon, who looked up and waved. Aline smiled. "Ah, you too Clary. See you around uni!" I walked back to Simon. "Who was that?" "Oh just a friend."

Simon and I spent about 3 hours at Java Jones talking and just getting to know each other. I checked my phone. "Shoot! It's 3 O'clock. I'm sorry Si, but I really have to go. I was supposed to meet my roommate for lunch. And she was angry before, and I bet now she'll be even more annoyed with me!" Standing up, Simon said, "well, would you like me too walk back with you?" "Urmm, that's alright Si, I'll be fine." "Ahh, there you are Red! I've been looking all over town for you!" I looked up. Only one person had ever called me that. I turned around. "I'm sorry?" "That's alright, darling, now we must go." Simon looked up. "Jace? What are you doing here?" Ahhh, Jace, so that was his name. "I'm here to collect Clary" Jace replied. "WHAT?!" Both Simon and I said at the same time. I laughed. "I'm not going with you!" "Oh, Clary, how quickly you dismiss our love. I thought we had fun last night." I looked up at him. In all the times I had met him, he had never called me Clary. It was always, Red, or , Clarissa. "Clary? Is this true?" Si, looked at me. "No, Si. You saw me leave." "Yes, but who's to say that you didn't meet up with Jace afterwards." Simon said, with what looked like hurt in his eyes. "Do you honestly think that low of me Si?" "Well…, I mean I don't really know that much about you." Simon said looking down at the floor. Hmph. "I cannot believe you. Let's go Jace." Grabbing Jace's arms and dragging him out of Java Jones.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the elevator, I turned to Jace. "Thanks for the lift. You can go now." He smiled and said "Don't be silly. I need to go to your room." "Why?" he smiled again, and walked off in the direction of my room. As we got to the door, I was about to swipe my card in the door handle, when Jace typed the entry code. – the entry code, was a code for when you didn't have a key. No one apart from those living inside where supposed to know the code. - "How do you know the code to my room?" He smiled again and walked in.<p> 


	9. Meeting The Gang

Chapter 9: Meeting The Gang

Clary POV

I followed in after Jace. Isabelle, stood in the kitchen. "Oh, boy Iz, please do not tell me that you are attempting to cook?" Iz, looked up. "Ah, Jace, there you are. And you found Clary." I smiled at her. "I'm so sorry Iz." "That's okay Clary. Jace told me everything." "He did?" "Sure did firecracker." Jace said handing me a beer. "Errr, thanks I guess. Wait how do you two know each other?" "I'm Isabelle's brother…" Jace said with a grin plastered on his face. "You're what?" I said spitting my sip of beer across the kitchen table. "Haha…" Isabelle said with a smile on her lips.

Upon my arrival, I had not noticed the bunch of people gathered around our T.V. Jace slumped down on the sofa next to Aline. His arm around her shoulder. "So guys, this is Clary. Clary, this is the gang. Magnus Jace and Aline, - who you've already met – Alec, my brother, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle, and a new friend of mine, Meliorn." Isabelle, introduced me to them all. I smiled at them all, I noticed, that Meliorn, was the same boy that had leaf green eyes, that I had bumped into on the way to my first lecture. I noticed that he had a leaf shaped mark on one check. He looked at me with what looked like hatred in his eyes. I shivered.

Jace POV

I saw Clary shiver. "You cold Red?" "Its Clary. And no, just the alcohol." I smirked. Yeah right! "Oh come on Clary dear. You've only had a sip!" Magnus replied. Clary just smiled. There was a knock on the door. I looked at Clary. She looked back. "Aren't you going to get that midge?" "Excuse me, I like being small. So your reference to my height is not offensive. And why should I? You're closer." "Urrmmm, because it's your place." Clary scoffed. "Fine. Fine. I'll just get it. It may be the pizza delivery guy anyways." Isabelle said. Phew she wasn't going to cook. That meant I wasn't going to die tonight. "Hey, babe, do you reckon you could get me a drink." Aline asked. I looked down at her. "Sure thing babe." I got up, walking past Clary. Who had stiffened. "Hey, Clary. Urmm, there's someone here for you?" Iz, called. Clary got up and walked to the door.

Simon POV

I had felt so annoyed when Jace had announced that he had come to collect Clary. And then when he had the decency to say that him and Clary had spent the night together. I knew it couldn't be true. I mean Clary did not seem like that type of girl. That's why I was so attracted to her. But then jealousy took over, and all I wanted to do was punch Jace. Not that I would be able to. It hurt me even more when Clary walked out of Java Jones dragging Jace by the arm. Jace had looked back at me with a triumphant smirk on his face. Erghhh. I hate his guts so much. I thought back to why I was standing at Clary's door. I held a bunch of flowers. When I knocked it was a few minutes after that a girl with raven black hair. She was beautiful. "What do you want rat boy?" "Oh Urmm, hey, Isabelle. And it's Simon. Is Clary here?" She laughed. "Sure. Just wait here rat boy." "Again. It's Simon." "Whatever." Isabelle was shortly replaced by Clary. She looked at me. "Hey, so urmm, I wanted to apologise about before." I handed her the flowers. "Urmm, thanks I guess…. So do you wanna come in?'" just then, Jace came up behind Clary. "What's taking you so long Red? I'm getting hungry." Clary rolled her eyes. "I was just inviting Simon to join us." Jace looked me up and down. "Well, what will it be Ratboy?" I gave Jace a death stare and walked in.

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas.. I know its late.. but I'll say it anyways. I hope you had a great day. Anyways...bring on 2015!**


	10. Staying the night

Chapter 10: Staying the night.

Meliron POV:

I was in. They had accepted me as part of their social group. Seelie queen would be happy about this. All I had to do was keep dating Isabelle, and then eventually, Seelie could carry on with her plan. I never understood her hatred for the Red head. Apparently, Seelie was working with someone who had a terrible disgust for the Red head, meaning Seelie hated her as well. And if Seelie hated someone, then so did the rest of us.

* * *

><p>Clary POV.<p>

After everyone had left, Jace stayed behind. "What are you still doing here Goldilocks? Shouldn't you be I don't know … getting cosy with Aline?" Jace looked at me with a smirk. "Jealous are we Red?" "I am not." "Sure, because that blush on your checks is telling a complete different story." Damn my ability to blush so easily. I grabbed some rubbish and chucked it into a black plastic bag. After I had let Simon in, Jace had sat down on the floor next to me. This sparked a rivalry between him and Simon. Let's just say things did not end well. I walked to the kitchen, Jace close behind me. "Don't you have a room to go to?" "Sure I do, but if you hadn't noticed, my brother, went to get cosy with Magnus in my room. So therefore, Iz, said I could spend the night." "I'm sure she did. Anyways thanks for the help I'm going to bed." Walking up the stairs. "Night Red." I sighed and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up from the terrible nightmare. Erghhh. I hated them. It reminded me of the pain and suffering I had endeavoured. I shock myself from the nightmare. I shouldn't remember the past. I need to forget. I checked my phone. 3:30. Great. I was never going to be able to get back to sleep. I headed downstairs to get a drink. Walking up to the ceiling-to-glass windows I stared at the view. New York at night was a beautiful site. I mean there was a reason it was called the city that never sleeps. "Aheem." I jumped. And then heard a chuckle. I turned around to see none other than Jace – shirtless, and in a pair of tracksuit bottoms. – "Jesus Christ. You scared me." Jace chuckled, because it was dark, and the only light coming into the room, was from outside. I could just about make out a the lining of face, my eyes travelled down to him abdominals. "Whoa. Now that's what I call a six pack!" I heard him chuckle again. "Did I say that out loud." Jace nodded. Great I really have no filter. There was a moment of silence. "Why so quite Goldilocks? Cat caught your tongue?" he again was silent. Probably thinking of a comeback. "No, I was just wondering, how an angel like you, could still be single?" Walking up to me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Wait did he just call me an angel? Was there something wrong with him? I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. He went to place his hand on my chin, forcing me too look up at him. As he touched me I felt a wave of electricity pass from him to me. What was that about. "What's on your mind Red?" I stared into those golden coloured eyes. I could honestly get lost in them. Just then we heard a loud crash coming from outside.<p>

Mystery POV:

I watched as she carefully, grabbed her drink and walked over to the window. Just then Golden boy – who I hadn't seen before, - walked up behind her. He watched her with a look of love in his eyes. No way. No one was supposed to look at her that way. Only I could. Only I was allowed to think of her that way. Her eyes gleamed when he walked over to her. What was he doing touching her like that. No. He needs to move. Keep his hands away from her. I needed to remove this boy. He was in my way. When Clary had moved to Idris University, I knew it would be the perfect time to strike. But now this Golden boy was in my way. And he was going to pay. Oh boy was he going to pay.


	11. The Date

Chapter 11: The Date

Clary POV:

We walked down the corridor to where we thought we had heard the loud crash. A window had been smashed severely. There was glass everywhere. "Clary, stand behind me." Jace shouted as a gush of wind blew through the now broken window. Just then a helicopter of some sorts flew up close to the window. The door slid open and a figure all dressed in black looked us in the eyes almost as if they where peering into our souls. We ducked as they went to throw something at us. Within seconds the hallway became quiet. Looking around I saw a large stone with paper wrapped around. I walked over to retrieve it.

"_Miss me?_

_-A"_

I stumbled backwards as I read the message. A flash of unpleasant memories filled my mind. This message could be for anyone. Not just me right? There where like more than 100 people living on this floor. But then, why would they choose the 9th floor? The floor I live on? Why would they choose the window closest to my room? Why did that figure stare at us before throwing the rock? Who was that figure? All these questions and no answers. I began to panic. Shaking. My breathing rate increasing. The black dots clouding my eye sight. I fell.

I awoke from the horrible memories yet again that night. Well morning. Okay evening. 5:30pm. How had I managed to sleep for that long? I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Oh, good Clary, you're up." Isabelle said. She wore a red dress that was tight and hugged her body nicely, black tights, and black 7 inch heels. Her hair was straight and flowed elegantly down her back. "Iz, why are you dressed like that?" "Is there something wrong with it?" She replied. "No… not at all… well... it's just that.. Don't you think it's a bit too much just to be walking around campus?" I asked. She laughed. "Clary, I'm going out." "Ohhh right that makes sense now. Where are you going? Especially on a Wednesday evening?" "I've got a date with Meliron. Now, will you be okay? Jace told me everything that happened." "Yeah, sure Iz." I lied. "Okay, Clary, well, if you need me, call and I will come straight home. Okay?" "I'm fine Iz, now go have fun." I said as I ushered her downstairs.

I walked back over to my bed. There was a note on my bed side table. Hmmm... I hadn't noticed that before. I picked it up and read it.

"_Sleep well did we? _

_-A" _

I began to tremble again. I looked around the room. No one could have possible put this here just recently. I was up here with Isabelle. How? Why? Who? I grabbed my phone as my heart rat began to accelerate. I couldn't call Iz, I mean she just left. There was only one person. I ran out the room and down the hall. Knocking on the door. There was silence. And then what seemed to be movement inside.

Jace POV:

There was a rapid knocking on my door. "Can't you leave it? I'm sure they will go away if we pretend they aren't there." Kealie said. I got up ignoring her. I answered the door and saw my favorite red head. Her green eyes staring at me. She looked scared and began to shake. I took her into my arms, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Shush. Its okay I'm here. I've got you. Nothing is going to happen." I said, stroking her curly hair. I had read the note after she had passed out. I had meant to ask her what it was about but well… Kealie happened. "Jace, baby, who is it?" Clary looked up at me. Great. Clary backed away from me quickly, tears streaming down her face and then ran off. Shoot. I turned around to face Kealie. "Listen this isn't really the best time. Why don't you go find someone else to bugger. I'm not interested anymore." "Oh come on Jace? You know you want this." She said gesturing to her body and attempting to give puppy dog eyes. Yes I said attempting. And so far she was failing. "No I don't. Now get out." I spat. Gee she really wasn't getting the message. "FINE, but don't not for one minute think this is over." She said walking past me and pointing her red long nails. I grabbed a nearby t-shirt and sweatshirt and went to find Clary.

**A/N: I would like to say thank you for your reviews. They're really sweet. So thank you… Also a little bit of Pretty Little Liars for you guys. Anybody watch it? I hope you all had a happy new year! -xo**


	12. The truth

Chapter 12: The truth

Seelie POV:

"You should have seen the look on that girls face." Laugh. "It was hilarious." Kealie said laughing. I smirked. "Well done Kealie. You've done me proud!" "It's obvious that the girl likes him. I mean she is obviously pathetic enough to. Look at her. Clumsy, pathetic, no sense of style. How could she think that a guy like Jace would like a loser like her?" She said laughing. "Okay Kealie that's enough... clearly you seem to have developed feelings for Jace" she gulped. Ha-ha busted. Kealie couldn't lie to me, or anyone for that matter. "Oh come on, it's not like you don't have feelings for..." "Don't you dare finish that sentence or you will be sorry Kealie. I mean it." I cut her off. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Did you catch all that?" "Of course my dear." He said. "What was that about you having feelings for a certain somebody? I don't have to remove somebody do I" "Don't be silly. There is you. And only you." "Good. Well good bye for now." He said walking away.

* * *

><p>Jace POV:<p>

"Whoever it is go away!" Clary screamed as I walked through the door of her apartment. "Clary let me explain. Please." "No Jace I said GO. AWAY! Do I need to spell it out for you?" she spat, glaring at me. "I'm not going anywhere." I said picking her up and carrying her over to the sofa. She relaxed a bit. Her tears turning into sniffles. I rocked back and forward making small circles on her back. After about an hour she looked up at me. I smiled down at her. "I'm sorry." "You don't need to apologise, I was just overwhelmed about something else. You can do whatever you want... I mean it's not like we are together. I mean we barley know each other. We are not even friends" she rambled on. I stayed silent. It was true. We didn't even know each other to class each other as friends. But here I was holding her in my arms comforting her. "Clary, I want you to tell me the truth..?" "About what Jace?" "You know what I'm talking about." I said looking at her and then to the note that now sat on the coffee table in front of us. "I'm sorry, Jace, I can't." "Why not Clary?" I demanded. "Just because it can't" "Well I'm not going to go anywhere until you spill. So tell me the truth now." Clary stood up, moving away from me. "Get out now Jace." I looked at her. "No." "Jace get out now. I don't care what you want to know. Just go. I don't want to see you again." "Clary, come on." "No Jace just go." She didn't even look at me to say that. She looked down at her feet instead. Tears visible. Pointing to the door. It took all I had not to wipe her tears away, and comfort her. I walked past her. What had she done to me? Me the Jace Herondale, would never think twice about wanting to comfort a girl. No never. I was a player. Heck everyone knew it. People on the other side of the world knew it. I knew it. Probably even Santa Clause knew it. – Well that's if he even existed – but still. I turned back to face her. "Clary... I" but the door shut it my face.


	13. Avoiding

Chapter 13: Avoiding.

Clary POV:

I stayed in for the rest of the week. Hours turned to days. I just wasn't in the mood. – Okay, yes, I was still annoyed with Jace. – But it wasn't just that. Isabelle, had come home from her date, frustrated with Meliron. I didn't really pay attention to her, just gave the occasional, "Yeah... okay... or I understand." She obviously knew I wasn't paying attention to her, but she kept on anyway. By the end of it, I had had enough and just got up and walked up stairs. Isabelle being Isabelle, had been more annoyed, and well let's just say I haven't actually spoken to anyone since well... see I don't even remember the last time I spoke to an actual human being face to face. It must have been days? I mean okay, I go to all my lectures, because well, I do actually want to pass. But as soon as I get back, I literally just mope around my room. It just seemed better to avoid everyone for now. Easier that way.

It was currently Friday evening. I had actually looked at me phone to check the date. Isabelle, had gone out, to do something I don't even know. I had received glares from her every time we were in the same room. I've no doubt Jace told her about our little – see now what would you call it? I mean it's not like had an argument. Because there wasn't much shouting, well from his part anyways. – But whatever it was, it was obvious Isabelle knew about it. I had my music on pretty loud since I was home alone. I didn't even hear somebody enter. "Clary! Clary! Clary! Oh for Pete's sake! CLARY!" I turned around and saw Magnus, holding the cord to my music system. "By the Angel, Magnus, you scared me." "Yeah, well Clary, you're scaring me... I mean what are you wearing? Why is your hair like that?" "I just... oh I don't know. I don't have time to worry about my appearance right now." "Clarissa Adele Fray! You did not just say that. I am wounded! Isabelle get up here right now." I looked up as he said Isabelle's name. "What is it Magnus?" "Get your stuff we are going shopping!" "I'm not in the mood." "I don't care; now both of you get your stuff and let's go!" Magnus ordered.

4 and a half hour later... 100 and something shops later, and I was officially done. "Can we go home now? I mean the shops are going to close in like half an hour?" "Not just yet, there is still just one more shop." Magnus said. Great. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. I mean was that just too much to ask? "So Clary? What are you doing for Christmas?" Iz asked me. "Christmas? Isn't Christmas like months away?" "No Clary..., Christmas is next month." Hold up! Did she just say Christmas is next month? No way? This cannot be. Where had the time gone? "Clary? Are you alright? You look like you've gone into this permanent state of shock." "Urmmm, yeah I'm fine Iz, sorry I just didn't realise that Christmas was like a month away." "Yeah, well, you've been so out of it lately" I gave her a small smile. "So what are you doing then?" "Urrmm, I'm not really sure Iz. I think Mum and Luke are going to London to visit some family. But I don't really want to go." "Why not?" Magnus then turned around to join in the conversation. "I don't know I'm just not really you know..., I just don't feel like travelling." "Why don't you spend Christmas with me?" Iz questioned. "You?" "Yes me Clary, me and my family? Come on it will be fun. I promise." Iz pleaded with her puppy eyes. "Okay fine!" "YAAAYYYY! This is going to be so much fun! You won't regret it!" I smiled at her again. "BY THE ANGEL! Why did I not think of this before?" "What Iz?" Magnus turned to look at Isabelle. "PANDEMONIUM. TONIGHT. WE. SHOULD. GO." The next minute, the mall was filled with loud shrills coming from Magnus and Isabelle.

Mystery POV:

I watched as the red head stood with her friends outside the mall. "PANEMONIUM. TONIGHT. WE. SHOULD. GO." I heard the girl with raven black hair shouted. I smiled to myself. So they are going to Pandemonium tonight. Well this will be interesting. Master would be proud.


	14. Chapter 14 - Time

Chapter 14: Time

Clary POV:

Isabelle stumbled out of the club, holding her new friend - Raphael Santiago - on for dear life. Let's just say she had way... way, way too much to drink. Somewhere during the night Jace and Alec had joined us, Magnus and Alec were currently trailing slowly behind us, and Jace, well Jace was behind me like just a second ago. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking.

SMACK "Ouch" I cried while rubbing my head. "Seriously Jace? What the hell? Don't you look where you are walking?" "Whoa there Red..., you where the one who walked into me. That's totally not like you; I think your game is starting to fall." I looked up at him a bit confused. "There is no game Herondale!" "Ha! That is not what you were saying just a few hours ago. How you wound me Clarissa." "My name is Clary." I said gritting my teeth. Jace laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Clarissa?" Ergghhh.. What was with this guy? "Now, now Jace, you better not be teasing my poor Clary?" Magnus cut in before I could give Jace a reply. "I wouldn't dream of it Magnus. Wouldn't want old Clarissa here put me in a hospital bed now would we. Although, I doubt she could, I am of course invincible." Yeah. Invincible my backside. "I wouldn't need to put you hospital Jace, I could just take you straight to the graveyard. But then, I don't think you quite qualify for a grave down here on earth. Although, Hades may take you. Wait, nope, come to think about it probably not." Jace looked at me. Like truly looked at me. And I stared right back. For a second, what looked like hurt flashed in his eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it had arrived? "Of course he wouldn't want me Red, he would be blinded by how awesome I am." I scoffed. "Yeah okay Jace, if you say so." I will never understand how a person could be so far up their backside. I mean seriously. As we approached campus, Isabelle announced that she was going back to Raphael's room. I turned to Magnus as we exited the lift, "Hey, urmmm, what happened to Meliron?" I heard Jace scoff, "What didn't happen to him?" I frowned and looked at Magnus again. "Well?" "Iz, ended it with him. Thank riddance, he was so …., Alec, what's the word?" "Weird? Creepy? A two timing dog? That sum it up for you Clary?" Alec said in a spiteful tone. Whoa, where did that come from? What had I done to him? I haven't even spoken to him? Actually come to think of it I have never actually had a conversation with Alec? So why the hateful tone? I shrugged my shoulders, and walked in the direction of my room, aware that Jace was following me, but not really paying him any attention. I didn't haven't the energy to listen to him make comments about my height, or hair… right now. I just wanted to flop down on my bed and go to sleep.

As I opened the door to my room, I turned around to face Jace, "Listen, I'm really tired and to be frank I honestly don't care what you have to say, so if you could you know, go away it would just make my day. Or night, well morning considering it is now 3:30 AM" - emphasising on the AM - He looked down at me and laughed. "Clary, I think we need to talk?" "Did you not just hear what I just said Jace?" "I did Clary, but well, if I go away now, I know for a fact that you will say we can talk later, but you will just do whatever you can to avoid me. So no, I am not going to go away, but I'm going to stay here, and we are going to talk" he barged past me and went to sit on the couch, tapping the space next to him. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "Fine, let's get this all over and done with then. Want a drink?" "Just water will be fine thanks." I got Jace a glass of water while I boiled the kettle. "Seriously? Coffee at his hour? Wait no is that just black coffee?" "Sure is, black like my soul. And yes, if I want to drink coffee then I shall drink coffee no matter what time it is." "Whatever floats your boat I guess" I took a sip from my coffee and looked up at him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "Don't act clueless now Clarissa, you know what we need to talk about" "I don't doubt that we do." I snapped back. He raised an eyebrow. Damn him and his perfectly golden raised one god damn eye brow! "Erghhh, fine.. what do you want to know?"


	15. Remember

**A/N: because I feel really bad about not updating for like a month here's another chapter ... It's a bit longer than normal. But we have a mysterious POV...! **

**Anyways enjoy! **

**xo **

Chapter 15: Remember

Jace POV:

"Tell me about the notes." She sighed and then gulped. "Well, there's not much to it to be honest. All during high school, I would just receive these types of notes; some would be threatening, but yeah." "And did you think to report them or maybe I don't know figure out who they were from?" I said, hands clenching. "Who would I report them too Jace? I mean come on. All through high school I was the mock of high school. Teachers pitted me, and students well, they just made fun out of me. There was no point in reporting the notes if I didn't know who wrote them." "But, you could have attempted to find out Clary? You could have told someone about it." "Like who Jace?" "I don't know Clary, let me see the Police? Like any normal person would." I mean that is their job right? "Totally Jace just rock up to the police station, saying yeah I've been receiving these weird, creepy, threatening messages and I don't know who they are from. Yeah no Jace, I don't think that would go down well." She said in a sarcastic tone. I sighed. "Well, what about your parents. Did you tell them?" "I couldn't Jace; they have too much going on. I didn't want to be a burden on them. I mean come one, I've literally just made them move to New York just so I could come to university here." "What about friends?" I said. She gave me a look to say are you kidding me..? "Well, you said they started in high school. But the one the other night, was that the first of them since high school?" she nodded. "Do you reckon it has something to do with that person in the helicopter?" she nodded again

* * *

><p>Mystery POV:<p>

"Sebastian!" Where was that worthless boy! "You called?" "Yes! I've been calling you for a while now. Are those demon ears of yours becoming deaf? What have I told you to address me as? Tut tut we are losing out manners now Sebastian!" "I'm sorry master. How can I be of your service?" the boy looked up at me. Pffttt. Worthless scum! "My services? Really? I thought you told me that you had sorted things out? But I found out only the other day that my dear Clarissa, has reunited with her so called friends? What is this? Can you not do anything at all? Are you too demon to function?" " I, I, I urmm, I was sorting it out, I promise. I will fix this. I just. I don't. I will fix this. I will get right to it now." He mumbled. "Oh you better boy! Or I swear, I will end you! My family is what is most important! And if you want to be part of it then you should quit fooling around with those fairies minx and start working. I am tired of waiting. You have until the 31st of December and then I want to see my family at my dining room table. Where we can all reunite without any disruptions. Do I make myself clear?" "Urmm, yes master." "What was that boy?!" "Yes Master." "Good! Now be gone, I have some unfinished business to take care of!"

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Yes, mum, I am perfectly fine, and safe. You can stop worrying about me." "Clary, it's my duty as a mother to worry about you." "Yes, but mum, there are other things mothers do you know." "Oh yeah? Like what?" "I don't know making food when their daughter feels hungry? Washing their daughter clothes when she comes back from university, you know all that motherly type of stuff?" I heard her stifle a laugh. "Oh yeah, like I don't do that anyways" "Well of course not mum! I haven't had the chance to come home now have I? University is so draining, there is so much work! I wish you could have told me it would be this stressful!" she laughed again. "Clary, dear, nothing is ever easy, and plus, why would I tell you that, when I know perfectly well that you are capable of completing it. Anyways, have you spoken to your brother lately? Every time I try to call him, his phone immediately goes to answer phone and you and I both know that is not just a coincidence. He is clearly ignoring me! " "Urmmm, no not yet mum, I mean he calls but he just calls at the wrong time. Let's say 3:30 in the morning the wrong time!" "Ah, I see, well do try and contact him soon. I am worried about him, and I miss him." "Gee, thanks mum, I love you too!" "Oh stop it Clary, you know I love you both just as much!" "Yeah, yeah, well we both know I am the favorite!" I teased. "Now, now Clary, that's not true you are both just as equal." But, I knew my mum, and I bet you she said that with a smirk on her face! "Anyways, Luke and I are planning to stop in on the way to the airport, before we head to London. Do you want to go out and have dinner?" she asked with a little bit of hesitation. "Sure! I would love to mum!" "Great! I'll book at table at Taki's!" "Hey, mum, could I bring a friend?" I knew Jace would want to come anyways, he hasn't left me alone since our talk… which by the way, I had not told him the whole truth, I mean, what people don't know won't hurt them right? And I honestly didn't want Jace to be caught up in all my mess, no matter how much he got on my nerves. "Sure, I don't see why not." "Great! Thanks mum! Anyways, I've got to go now mum! I'll talk to you soon!" "Alright darling. Don't forget to call your brother!" "I will mum! Don't worry!" "Alright, well, don't be stranger okay?" "I won't mum!" "Alright, love you!" "Love you too mum" "Oh, and Clary, promise me you will stay safe? I mean the news reports, you've seen them right?" "Urmmm, yeah I have. And I will. I promise. Now I must go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you mum!" I hung up just as Jace walked out of my en suite, in the space of a week he had literally packed his stuff, and moved it into my bedroom. I mean seriously? "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." "For some reason I don't believe you. But I'll let it side just this once Fray. Only because you need a shower or we are going to be late." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, my parents are taking me out to dinner in two weeks time, do you wanna come?" "Urrmm, are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude?" "Do I have a choice; you would probably follow me down there and just sit at a table on your own spying behind a menu…" "Oh, you know me so well Fray! Now hurry up and shower, I've got to be at the studio in half an hour and I don't want to be late!"


	16. Burst!

Chapter 16: Burst!

Clary POV:

I was sat waiting outside the Recording studio lounge. Jace finished up recording 3 of his songs. Which by the way were AMAZING! His voice literally sounded like velvet! It was so smooth, and soft, and just perfect! The songs he had recorded, sounded so magically, when he sung them it looked like he connect to the songs, like deep down, the songs were what his unconscious mind where thinking. In this moment he looked free, I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics, but more to how Jace portrayed himself when singing. Eyes closed, hands clenched, he was so in to the song. Like the songs where his release, from all the hurt and pain he may have experienced. I picked up the newspaper next to me. "Another kidnaping takes place" read the main headline. Kidnappings had been happening for the past month..., about the same time I started receiveing those notes again. It kinda felt like the notes were somehow linked to the mysterious kidnappings. Almost like the person was saying "I'm coming to get you, and you will end up like all the others." Obviously mum thought the same thing because she mentioned them in our phone call this morning. Sigh. I put down the newspaper. Where the biscuit was Jace? He said he wouldn't be too long it had been almost an hour now, and my tummy just kept rumbling. Almost as if he could read my mind he strutted out the meeting room. Hand s in his pockets, hair covering his eyes, a smirk on his face when he saw how impatient I was beginning to get. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me!" I said placing my hands on my hips. He laughed. "Oh, how could I ever forget that red firey hair of yours?" Seriously is that all he will ever remember? Just the colour of my hair? "Are you for real?" "Urmmm yeah? Anyways I'm done for the day so do you want to go get lunch?" "Jace it's like 2:30 don't you think it's a little late? Plus I've kind of lost my appetite form having to wait for you!" "I'll buy you some ice cream?" Did he just say ice cream! Yes by the angel! How could you resist free ice cream right? I've got to say, chocolate fudge brownie ice cream is like the best ice cream going! "Okay, fine but I get to chose where we are going to eat." "Alright then Fray, lead the way."

* * *

><p>I took Jace to Burst! They literally had the best burgers ever, and well, it felt like forever, since I had actually had a burger. It was small run down building just on the outskirts of Manhattan, but inside, was like a complete other retro world, it was so colorful, bliss, and full of life. As soon as you entered, the smell of burgers just hit you. There where waitresses who moved around in rollerblades, with their pink dresses and aprons. It was awesome. I had found it when we came to New York on vacation one time, I had typed in best burger joint after several of websites, a picture of the inside just stood out. We walked in and found an empty table in the corner, it wasn't extremely busy, but because the place was so small, the few people in here made it look swamped. A lady with blonde hair rolled over to our table. "Hi there, my name is Helen, and I'll be you waitress. Can I take your order?" "Sure, I'll have the classic burger, with large fries, and a diet coke." "Alright, and for you sir?" "Urrmmm, I'll have the same please." "Great, it shouldn't be too long." She smiled and skated off to behind the counter. That's what I liked about this place, the people who worked here where so genuine. "I've lived in New York for the majority of my life, and never, have I ever, known that this place was a burger restaurant." I smiled. "What did you think it was?" "An abandoned building, like all the other buildings in this part of town." I smiled again. "You'd be surprised how run down they actually are. Remember Jace, never judge a book by its cover. Just because a place may look abandoned does not mean it actually is, maybe it's full of life, and is waiting to burst." He smiled. "So, how did you find this place, I mean haven't you only just moved to New York?" I nodded, "Yup, but I found it when we came here on vacation." "Oh, right fair enough, it's kind of a weird place to just stumble upon, what were you doing on this side of town?" "Looking for this place? You see Jace, places like this stands out to an artist's like me. You never, know what these buildings hold, their history? Their background? It's all very interesting really." "Gee, Clary, you're talking about them like they are remains of Olympus or something, they are just buildings Clary." "They are never just buildings Jace, everything and everyone has a reason for their existence, everything and everyone has a purpose for life, to live, everything and everyone has history." He smiled. "It's nice to see how passionate you are about buildings." He smirked, and I resisted the urge to throw a glass cup at him. Just then Helen came over with our food. "Here you go guys. I hope you enjoy the food, oh and by the way, there's a guy over there, the one with black hair, yeah he keeps on looking in your direction for some reason. He seems a bit dodgy and slightly creepy, but I thought I might let you guys know! Anyways enjoy!" and she skated off. See what I mean about genuine? I looked over at the boy with black hair, and found him looking over at us. He looked vaguely familiar; but, I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him before. But Helen was right, he seemed a bit off. I shivered. "Hey, you alright, do you know that guy?" Jace asked "No, I don't think so. Can we just eat quickly, so we can get out of here." It had suddenly got really chilly, and my gut instinct was screaming that we should get out of there. We quickly ate up our food, paid for the bill and headed out. The guy eye's followed us creepily until we walked out of the door. "Hang on, wait here, I've forgotten my keys on the table," Jace said heading back inside.<p> 


End file.
